Travelling
by Libby Cat
Summary: Random! Edward is a pixie,Bella a dryad. Presently crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, may change though. I am hopeless at summaries, sorry. Don't read if you don't like things that are so out of character its funny. Please be kind, my 1st posted fic


**AN: Er…, sorry but it's a little…well…random. My friend and I were really bored in Japanese. We were meant to be translating something but yeah well didn't happen. Hehehe! So yeah I say sorry in advance but if you like it well forget I ever said that. Oh and please review, I'll understand if you hate it but I like reviews ******

Once upon a time there lived a girl. She lived in a small world of small things. Her name was Isabella. She lived with her dad and her brother in a little cottage. Her Brother's name was jasper and he was a wood sprite. Her mother had also been a wood sprite, and that was why they lived the 'The Living Woods'.

Bella, as she was called for short, had a very over-protective boyfriend, whose name was Edward and was a pixie. Edwards's father and Bella's father were very close. They were both doctors in a magical contraption called a TARDIS.

Edward lived not far from Bella and they often met up without anyone knowing. One time when they met things went horribly wrong. Bella, being a dryad, had tried to show off some of the new magic she had learned. Accidentally, she opened a portal to another world, one which was dark and had scary grey stone things.

As they were sucked into the portal, they felt themselves grow and grow to the size of a human.

'Ahhh', screamed Bella. They landed with a thud, on their backs with Bella in Edwards arms.

'Ow' he said, then suddenly they got covered in dust.

'What is this stuff?' asked Bella as she tried to get up.

She was answered by another question 'Who are you?'

'That would be a good question" she replied after a little while. Edward by this stage was helping Bella up.

'I think she bumped her head when we fell' said Edward to the girl standing next to them.

'Oh' said the girl tugging one of her plaits, 'Lets see. My name is Buffy by the way', she announced to Edward and Bella as she knelt down to have a look at Bella's head. Finding nothing too seriously wrong she stepped back.

'You guys aren't from around here are you?' said Buffy.

'Uh, where exactly is here?' asked Bella.

'Oh, we're in Sunnydale…and…we should…ah…get going from here; like now!'

'W…' Edward didn't manage to finish his sentence or even word as suddenly a large something bowled into him. Winded, Edward noticed Buffy pull out a piece of wood, and the next thing he knew the thing that had knocked him over turned to a pile of dust.

'Wow…' Bella said as she glanced around at her new surroundings. 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto…' Bella said to Edward as she went to see if he was ok. Quickly Buffy ushered the two new people to her house.

'Buffy, your home…oh, who are these nice people that you have here with you…?' said the women they supposed was Buffy's mum, as they walked in the door.

'Hi Mum; not just now ok, we're going upstairs.' Buffy lead them to her room where she closed and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. 'So,' she said 'why don't you tell me who exactly are you?'

'Well' started Edward seeing as Bella seemed to have lost her memory, 'I'm Edward, and this is Bella. We live…d in The Living Woods and I am… er… _was _a pixie and Bella … _was_ a dryad. Bella created a giant black hole thing and um…yeah I think she lost her memory somewhere along the line. Then I think she accidentally pulled the two of us into your world too and…

'I was a dryad?' Bella asked incredulously. 'What's a dryad?' asked Bella all of a sudden very confused.

Edward patted Bella softly on the shoulder, 'just a tree spirit Bellsy, don't worry' he said.

'Just out of curiosity…aren't pixies…well a lot smaller?' asked Buffy.

'I don't know if you noticed,' Edward snapped, 'but I did say _was_ didn't I?'

'OK, chill, I get the point…I won't bring it up again…sooo what happened then?' asked Buffy a little taken aback.

Edward just looked at her still very peeved 'Then,' he said very slowly as if speaking to a child 'we met you and I believe you know the rest.'

'What was the thing that came and you turned into a puff of dust? Are you magic…?' Bella inquired looking at Buffy with awe.

'Ugh,' said Buffy 'I am_ so_ not going into the slayer talk but suffice to say; no, I have no magic of my own.'

'Slayer? Slayer of what exactly may I ask?' said Edward

'Oh,' Buffy sighed 'In every generation there is born a slayer, she alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness and so on and so forth and yah di yah di yah.' Then there was a tapping at the window.

'Uh what was that?' whimpered Bella hiding behind Edward.

'Huh? Oh, don't worry about that, its probably just Spike…' said Buffy as she was opening the blinds.

'Hello Pet,' said Spike as he climbed in through the window. 'Oh, who are your new friends?'

'Bella, Edward this is Spike, Spike this is Bella and Edward.'

'Meep!' said Bella as she almost tripped over Buffy's bed. Lightning fast Edward caught her just before she hit the ground.

'Good catch Edward, that was…eeer…well very fast, you sure you're human?' asked Buffy.

'Did I ever say I was?!' Edward snapped, surprised at his speed himself and still very annoyed at Buffy.

'Come to think of it, he doesn't smell very human, and I don't have the strange urge to suck his blood…'stated Spike out of nowhere.

'Now you tell me!' Buffy cried

Spike headed over to Edward and cuffed him over the head 'Well that settles it…he ain't human 'cos I ain't gettin' any migraines.'

'What'd you do that for?!' Edward was really annoyed by this stage. He was so annoyed, that he punched Spike in the stomach.

With a slightly strained voice, Spike announced 'Ok, that hurt, and considering how strong he is I would say he is either a vampire or a demon…but by the look on his face, I'd say vampire' at this, everyone looked at Edward's face.

'What?' he asked as they just stared.

Buffy picked up a hand-mirror from her dressing table, 'Here' she said as she handed it to Edward.

Edward almost dropped the mirror when he looked into it and found he had no reflection, 'Oh my god, there's no reflection….'

Bella was bouncing up and down in excitement, 'I want a turn! I want a turn!' she grabbed the mirror from Edward and looked in, 'Oh…why do I still have a reflection…I want to be a vampire too…'

'Are you sure she's quite right?' Spike asked looking at her with a rather puzzled expression, 'She's reminding me of Drusilla and that's not a good thing…'

'Well she did bump her head…' Buffy stated haltingly 'right?' This last remark was directed at Edward whom had gotten over his "No Reflection In Mirror" thing and was once again annoyed at Buffy.

'There is _nothing_ wrong with her' he said rather coldly articulating every word precisely.

'Anyway… maybe we should see Giles none the less.' announced Buffy.

'Well, I'll leave you to it then…' said Spike grinning sheepishly.

'I'm not even gonna ask' sighed Buffy as Spike climbed back out of the window.


End file.
